The 56th Hunger Games
by QueenRelan
Summary: ENTER YOUR ALLIANCES NOW! This is one of those, submit your own tribute stories. The 56th Hunger Games is about to begin! The reapings have begun! May the odds be ever in your favor!
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, everyone does one of these :) But I wanted to try it so leave your tributes in the review section. Also, please don't submit people from the actual series, like Katniss or Peeta. Also, If I actually get enough tributes I will try to update at least once a week if not more.**

Name:

Age:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Token:

Reaping Outfit:

Volunteered or Chosen (Say Why):

Past:

Family:

Friends (If any):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapon Choice:

Why would they survive in the arena:

Anything else:


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the updated list of tributes! Oh also, because I have to do this, I don't own the Hunger Games, but Suzanne Collins does!**

District One:

Male-

Female-

District Two:

Male-

Female-

District 3:

Male- Luca Dion (17)

Female-

District 4:

Male-

Female-

District 5:

Male-

Female-

District 6:

Male- Donovan Mclean (12)

Female-

District 7:

Male-

Female- Autumn Faith (16)

District 8:

Male-

Female-

District 9:

Male-

Female- Delilah Fussell (14)

District 10:

Male-

Female- Kethsan Murphy (12)

District 11-

Male-

Female-

District 12-

Male-

Female-


	3. Chapter 3

**I still need a lot of the boys for the districts so if you have submitted a tribute before you can do one again! : ) I plan to be starting soon so if I don't get enough I'll just make my own to fill in the gaps. Thanks!**

District One:

Male-

Female- Cerise Fleischer (18)

District Two:

Male-

Female- Astrid Svendsen (18)

District 3:

Male- Luca Dion (17)

Female- Sel (Selenaria) Tackermann (16)

District 4:

Male-

Female- Skye Marinos (18)

District 5:

Male- Cayley Brinn (15)

Female-

District 6:

Male- Donovan Mclean (12)

Female- Sierra Sinclair (14)

District 7:

Male-

Female- Autumn Faith (16)

District 8:

Male-

Female-

District 9:

Male-

Female- Delilah Fussell (14)

District 10:

Male-

Female- Kethsan Murphy (12)

District 11-

Male- Hea Dwight (17)

Female-

District 12-

Male-

Female- Alice Greening (16)


	4. Chapter 4

**I only need six more tributes : ) The first reaping will be up tomorrow but if I can get the District Two boy then there will probably be three reapings up tomorrow with a final list of tributes. Thank you guys again because I wasn't expecting such a great response!**

District One:

Male- Matthias Jensen (18)

Female- Cerise Fleischer (18)

District Two:

Male-

Female- Astrid Svendsen (18)

District 3:

Male- Luca Dion (17)

Female- Sel (Selenaria) Tackermann (16)

District 4:

Male-

Female- Skye Marinos (18)

District 5:

Male- Cayley Brinn (15)

Female- Nan Weatherall (13)

District 6:

Male- Donovan Mclean (12)

Female- Sierra Sinclair (14)

District 7:

Male-

Female- Autumn Faith (16)

District 8:

Male-

Female- Jenna Hawthorn (15)

District 9:

Male- Peder Oak (17)

Female- Delilah Fussell (14)

District 10:

Male-

Female- Kethsan Murphy (12)

District 11-

Male- Hea Dwight (17)

Female- Kathlyn Spencer (17)

District 12-

Male-

Female- Alice Greening (16)


	5. Final Tributes!

**We are completely full! : ) I'm really excited and the first three reapings will be up today!**

District One:

Male- Matthias Jensen (18)

Female- Cerise Fleischer (18)

District Two:

Male- Gabriel Piper (14)

Female- Astrid Svendsen (18)

District 3:

Male- Luca Dion (17)

Female- Sel (Selenaria) Tackermann (16)

District 4:

Male- Reed Linerro (18)

Female- Skye Marinos (18)

District 5:

Male- Cayley Brinn (15)

Female- Nan Weatherall (13)

District 6:

Male- Donovan Mclean (12)

Female- Sierra Sinclair (14)

District 7:

Male- Luke Bryant (17)

Female- Autumn Faith (16)

District 8:

Male- Dashner Greenlake (15)

Female- Jenna Hawthorn (15)

District 9:

Male- Peder Oak (17)

Female- Delilah Fussell (14)

District 10:

Male- Stefan Darimonie (13)

Female- Kethsan Murphy (12)

District 11-

Male- Hea Dwight (17)

Female- Kathlyn Spencer (17)

District 12-

Male- Ian Drees (18)

Female- Alice Greening (16)


	6. District One Reaping

**Meet the District One Tributes!**

**Cerise Fleischer: **Cerise woke with the morning sun in her eyes. She jumped out of her bed and quickly put her training clothes on. Today was a big day. Today was the reaping. And this year, she thought to herself, I'm going to be in the games. She ran out of her room to the kitchen where her family was waiting.

"This is your year Cerise. You have to win the Hunger Games," her mother said, walking over to her.

"I know, I know, that's why I was just leaving. I'm headed to the training center." Cerise ran out the door and started doing her sprints for warm up. When she got to the training center, three other people were there but they quickly left when they saw her. Cerise's beauty was like a warning to everyone who looked at her. With her ice blue eyes, platinum hair, and skin like porcelain, people saw that she was just as much beautiful as lethal. When Cerise had realized this, she worked on keeping her long legs as perfect as they could be and had curves added onto her by surgery.

She picked up a spear and began throwing it at a target. It hit perfect every time no matter how far or at what angle she was away from it. Then she practiced hand-to-hand combat on a dummy until it was shreds. She quickly ran home where her mother had a bath waiting for her. After she got out of the bath she quickly dried her hair. Why does District One reapings always have to be so early in the morning, she though to herself. Her mother had laid out a new dress on her bed for her. It was a floor length strapless silver dress with blue accents to bring out her eyes. It was gorgeous and hung to every surgically enhanced curve. Her mother had also laid out new jewelry, which was dangling earrings and bracelets made out of white gold.

Cerise quickly got dressed in her new clothes and put on some heels to flaunt her legs. Her whole family was waiting downstairs.

"You look like your ready to win the Hunger Games," Her father said, shaking her hand. As a family they walked to the justice building where her parents signed in and Cerise went to wait in her age group, ready to volunteer.

**Matthias Jensen: **Matthias was up right before the reapings started. He knew he shouldn't have gone out drinking the night before but he was addicted. His older sister Rikke had laid out clothes for him, probably realizing he wouldn't be able to do it on his own. He quickly put on a red shirt with a black tie, black pants, and brown boots. He checked his spiky, messy blond hair and made sure people could see his muscles. Then he looked at his eyes, which were blood shot. Great, he thought to himself, just what I needed. He threw on a long black coat as he was running out the door to the Justice Building.

Rikke was waiting for him beside the entrance.

"I already signed you in," she said, "Make sure you don't let anyone else volunteer for you." He nodded and went to wait with the other 18 year olds. He saw Cerise Fleischer being stared at. He had to admit, she did look good. But everyone knew she was the female tribute this year. No one would dare mess with her. He was a different story. When his younger brother died last year in the games everybody thought he was weak. Matthias had to prove them wrong. It was his duty to his family. All of a sudden the mayor came on stage. He said some boring stuff about how the Hunger Games started, but no one was listening. They were too excited to see who would make District One proud this year.

"And without further ado, I would like to introduce Aimee Dragon," the mayor politely clapped as what seemed like a little girl bounced onto the stage. She had turquoise ringlets that seemed to defy gravity and sick out in all directions with huge purple eyes and a short body.

"Happy happy Hunger Games! I'm sure that you are all as excited as I am! May the odds be ever in your favor!" She chirped in a weird singsong voice.

"Lets get started with the ladies first, now shall we?" She put her hand in a huge glass bowl to find a name. She drew out a piece of paper and said, "Esther Wilmson." As soon as the words were out of her mouth Cerise ran forward to the stage.

"I volunteer for the female tribute!" she said, and cast a lethal glare down at the other age groups to see if anyone would try to challenge her.

"Well isn't this exciting?" Aimee sang and clapped her hands together. "What's your name deary?"

"Cerise Fleischer," Cerise said smiling.

"Then Cerise, you are our female tribute!" Aimee squealed as the crowd clapped. Cerise stood up on the stage, casting a seductive smile over the crowd. You could not doubt that she would be the one to beat.

**Cerise Fleischer: **As I stood up on the stage I could see the girls who were going to volunteer this year wishing me a violent and bloody death. Well, that's fine with me, she thought to herself. I'm just glad I finally got out of this stinking place and I can finally do something exciting.

"And now for the boys," Aimee said, trying to be serious but then bursting out laughing. She stuck her hand in the other glass bowl. "Samuel Fuel." Then all you could see was Matthias Jensen sauntering up to the stage. As he walked past you could see the girls making doe eyes at him. Cerise was not one of those girls.

"I volunteer," he said in a deep voice. His younger brother had died the year before so everyone knew he was trying to prove himself.

"Two volunteers in one day? That is so exciting," Aimee was now bouncing up and down and laughing.

"My name is Matthias Jensen." He said, looking over at Cerise. She smiled sweetly back, knowing he wouldn't believe an inch of it.

"Then I give you your District One tributes!" Aimee said. Matthias and Cerise shook hands. We were both in it to win it. But I'm not going to be the one to back down Cerise thought. They were quickly taken to the Justice building where they said their goodbyes and received their tokens from their families. Her parents gave her the lacy black choker that she loved to wear. Then they were on a train to the Capital.

**I hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry it wasn't up sooner. It took longer than expected and yesterday was really busy for me : ) The District Two reapings will be up soon. Also, If you haven't already let me know your preferences for the alliances.**


	7. District Two Reaping

**District Two-**

**Gabriel Piper: **"Gabe, you have to wake up," Jesse said, "Today's the reaping darlin' and we have to get you all tidied up." Jesse was the family maid. She normally didn't come over so early in the morning but Gabe figured his parents paid her extra for the reaping. Gabriel got up and towered over Jesse. Her tiny petite frame seemed extremely small next to his 6'1" body. He was only 14, but everyone thought he looked much older. He was the tallest one in the family and everyone just assumed he had an abnormal growth hormone. Jesse shoved him into the bathroom so he could take a shower. When he got out he wiped away the moisture that had built up on the mirror and looked at him self. His narrow face held bushy eyebrows with thin lips that somehow balanced each other out. His somewhat crooked nose drooped down almost over his lips. His freckles were scattered randomly through out his face and went right up to his bright blue eyes. To finish it off he had a mop of straw-like hair.

"Yep, definitely still odd looking," he muttered to himself. He threw on the reaping outfit he had chosen the day before with the help of Jesse. He wore his favorite pair of dark jeans, with a black t-shirt underneath a navy blue jacket with white trimmings. He walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs to see what was cooking. Laurie pushed past him on the way down, already completely dressed, heels and all. He just shook his head and laughed. She was nervous and jittery, you could tell. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his tiny silver dragon ring. He put it on for good luck, today he would need it. When he got to the kitchen Jesse was cooking bacon and she had toast on the counter with a bowl of fruit. Laurie was getting mad at Renee for eating all of the apple's and Marcus was standing behind Laurie and making faces behind her back. Gabe smiled. He wouldn't trade this for the world. His father, Chase, came rushing in.

"I have a meeting with the mayor in five minutes," he said grabbing a piece of toast. "Good luck to you all and I will see you at the reaping," he yelled, running out the door.

"Who's ready to go?" Abigail, their mother came in and said. The gardener and butler were right behind her, smiling away. Jesse took the bacon off the oven and took off her apron.

"I am," Jesse said with a twinkle in her eye. Gabriel grabbed a piece of bacon and put on his black boots as they left the house. He wasn't worried. Even if he was picked, someone would volunteer for him. Right?

**Astrid Svendsen:** Astrid was in the town center early in the morning. She was the first one there, and the camera crew was still setting up. The morning sun had just peeked its head over a hill in the east, casting an orangey-red glow on everything. Astrid's dark red hair lit up like a beacon, and her glasses were reflecting colors onto wherever she looked. She had already practiced her walk up to the stage twenty-seven times, and she knew exactly what she would say to volunteer. She had been standing in place for exactly 34 minutes and 16 seconds. She was ready. Her old life would fade into the background to be forgotten today. The Hunger Games was her life now. She touched the sparkling crystal ball hanging from her leather necklace. It was given to her by the doctor that changed her life. He was the reason she was volunteering.

"Astrid, we have been looking all over for you," Gunnar said, walking up to her with her other brother Magnus behind him. They both had the same red hair that she did, but she wore it better. They both remained a respectful distance away from her.

"Sure you were. Mother and Father knew I was here," she spat. Magnus cringed a little but Gunnar didn't show any emotion.

"Sure, whatever Astrid. They need you home for you to get ready," Gunnar said, looking bored.

"Okey dokey," she said, running one nail down the side of his face, making it bleed. She walked in front of them, showing her superiority. They walked past the labs and the hospitals, and Astrid looked longingly over. What she would give to be in there now. As soon as they walked inside her mother Charlotte stood waiting.

"I assume you're volunteering this year?" she asked in a small, timid voice. Astrid simply nodded and walked to her room. She picked out the outfit she had been preparing for weeks. The tight purple dress was strapless and down to her ankles. Then she put on the matching purple heels. She made sure the doctor's necklace was there on her neck. Then she walked out the door back into where her family was waiting.

"You look beautiful, Astrid," her father, Absalom said. She nodded in his direction and walked out the door with her family following. The reapings were starting.

**Gabriel Piper: **Gabe stood in the section for the 14 year olds, looking at all of the anxious 18 and 17 year olds. They would volunteer for him even if he were picked. The mayor went onstage and he could see his father off on the sides with the mayor's assistants. He said the boring speech that was barely changed from last year with no emotion. No one was really listening. They were all too excited.

"Now may introduce the escort you all know and love, Komen Fyira," the mayor said. A man from the Capital did a cartwheel onto the stage. He had straight highlighter yellow hair down to his shoulders, matching yellow eyes, and blue tattoos swirling away from his eyes. Talk about weird.

"Helloooooooo District Two!" He spoke into the microphone. "Who's ready for another fantastic Hunger Games?" Since it was District Two, all of the 18 and 17 year olds cheered.

"Lets shake things up a bit and start with the boys!" He sauntered over to one of the huge glass bowls on the stage. He stuck his hand in for a few seconds and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Gabriel PIPER!" He said, cheering into the microphone. Gabe's smile was wiped off his face as he stood there in astonishment. People were pushing him up to the stage. He kept his face blank, with no emotion. He stood up on stage and looked at everyone.

"Any volunteers?" Komen asked, grinning. The crowd didn't move. Nothing. No volunteers.

"Then congratulations Gabriel, you are the District Two male tribute!" Komen said. "Now for the ladies," he said reaching into the bowl.

"Ashton Thomas! Come on up here Ashton," He said grinning like a fool. A girl from the 16's started coming up, but not before Astrid Svendsen pushed past her and yelled that she volunteered. She walked in what looked like she had practiced fashion up to the stage.

"My name is Astrid Svendsen," she said, grinning in a lethal way.

"Well darling, you're the District Two female tribute then!" Komen said, grinning ear to ear. We had to shake hands, and she nearly crushed mine in her steel grip. Gabe cringed and massaged his hand behind his back, while she just laughed. Great, he thought to himself, my district partner is a psycho.

**What do you think? Astrid is the reason this took so long, I had to rewrite her part so many times to get it right. It's kind of fun to write about someone as crazy and deranged as her. The District 3 reaping should be up much sooner, I pinky promise!**

**-QueenRelan**


End file.
